


Let it Snow

by galactic_magic



Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Henderson!Reader, Hot Chocolate, Making Out, Sledding, Slow Dancing, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You and your boyfriend Steve take the kids sledding!
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Let it Snow

“Come on Steve, really?” Dustin groans. “Run faster!”

Steve rolls his eyes and sprints as fast as he can across the top of the hill, pushing Dustin on his sled until he starts sliding down.

“WOOOOO!!!” Dustin shrieks, gliding until the ground flattens again. “That was great!”

Steve chuckles, and all the other kids line up for their turn. He pushes them down in singles and pairs, their joyful laughs and screams echoing as they slip down the snowy terrain.

He flops down on the snow and grabs your hand, pulling you down next to him, “Staying warm sweetheart?”

“As much as I can,” you giggle, leaning into his side. He wraps an arm around you pulling you close.

You’d gone to the tallest hill in Hawkins, the same one Dustin uses for his big setup to talk to Suzie (although he had to take it down come winter). Everyone decked out in their warmest clothes and puffiest winter coats and snow pants, including you and Steve. You feel like an eskimo and you can barely move, but it’s worth it. The weather’s perfect, it’s chilly but not cold enough to risk getting frost bite, and the snow is the perfect combination of sticky and fluffy.

“Steve! Can you push us again?” Will asks.

“Sorry guys, I need a break,” he sighs, collapsing his head on your shoulder.

“What if we pushed you and Y/N then?” Lucas suggests.

“Sure!” you drag Steve upright and you both jump on the sled, you sitting between his legs and his arms draped around your waist.

“Ready?” Max calls from the back of the long chain.

“I sure hope so,”

“Go!” When Max calls herself the Zoomer, she isn’t lying. She charges into everyone, boosting their sprint as they push you to the edge. They trip over each other quite a bit, but eventually you start sliding down the hill.

You grip the string on the sled tight, squealing in delight. You almost get to the bottom when the sled swerves off balance and tumbles you both off of it, causing you to roll the rest of the way down and face plant into the snow.

“Holy shit Y/N are you okay?!” Steve races to your side and turns you over, surprised to hear you giggling. “Are you hurt at all?” he crawls on top of you, cradling your face in his hands.

“I’m fine, Steve, calm down,” you laugh, gripping his coat collar and pulling his lips to yours.

The kids all get on their sleds and slide down to meet you, rushing over to you to make sure you’re okay.

“You good?”

“Yeah guys, I’m fine, this snow is like a pillow,”

“Well in that case,” Dustin fiddles with something in his hands and before you know it there’s a snowball in your face. “Gotcha!”

“Oh you little-“ you whip one right back at him, nearly hitting him in the face as well. Steve grabs the sled and uses it as a shield to defend you, streams of snowballs thumping against it.

Although eventually, all alliances are off.

Your main targets become your brother and Steve, occasionally throwing snowballs at Mike, Lucas, and Will as well. You’re honestly afraid to get on El and Max’s bad side during a snowball fight, so you avoid hitting them unless absolutely necessary (and sometimes it is).

You pitch snowballs until your arms start to fall limp and numb. But when you see Dustin turn his back to say something to Lucas, you can’t just let the opportunity slip by.

You make eye contact with El, and she nods knowingly. You fling one last snowball into the air, watching as El lifts her hand and uses her powers to launch it at jet speed and knock Dustin to the ground.

Steve looks at you in amazement, but quickly connects the dots when he sees El wipe her bloody nose.

“You okay Dustin?” you yell.

“Physically? Yes. Emotionally? No,”

“Oh come on, you threw the first punch so it’s only fair I get the last,”

“I guess,” he brushes himself off and eventually showcases a smile.

“You guys wanna come to our place and make some hot chocolate?”

The kids all cheer in agreement, the anticipated taste of rich, creamy, holiday drinks giving them the motivation to embark on the long journey back to the car.

-

Everyone starts ripping off their chunky winter coats and snow pants as soon as they get in the house. Their cheeks are all rosy and their hair messy from their hats, and the kids immediately go to sit by the fire.

You fall into Steve’s arms, desperate for warmth. The indoor air slowly thaws the chills through your body, and as your face regains feeling you can feel his soft sweater and the calming beat in his chest. He strokes your hair and slithers his fingers along your jaw, lifting your chin slightly.

“We still on hot chocolate duty?”

“Mhmm,” you hum, stealing a kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

“So we just do some hot water and those packets, yeah?”

“We could, but I think we should make the really good kind,” you boop his nose. “We deserve it,”

He laughs, watching as you grab a big pot from the cabinet and put it on the stove. You pour some milk in and let it start heating up.

“How long does it take?”

“Well the milk needs to be just warm enough to melt the chocolate, and the melting takes a bit,” you shrug. “But it turns out really rich and creamy, so it’s worth the wait, trust me,”

“Sounds good,” Steve moves across the room to turn on the radio, which proudly boasts classic Christmas tunes. He takes your hands and sways you around the kitchen, spinning you around and singing very off key.

“_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_”

“_And pretend that he is Parson Brown,_” you sing back.

“_He’ll say are you married we’ll say-_“

“_No man!_”

“_But you can do the job when you’re in town!_”

“What the hell you guys?” Dustin yells from the living room. You and Steve burst out laughing as the song carries on, Steve still gripping your hands in his.

You let go temporarily to start putting the chocolate in, stirring it a bit until it looks evenly distributed.

Steve hugs you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder and pressing light kisses to your neck, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Hmm I’m not sure you have,” you stop stirring and twist around in his arms to face him, trying not to laugh.

“Well, it’s a lot,”

“I love you too,” you grin, your gaze falling from his eyes to his lips. He takes no time to close the gap between you. His hands rise to your face, holding it gently as he runs his thumbs across your cheekbones. You smile, wrapping your own arms around his torso to pull him closer.

You break apart only to take a breath and allow Steve to pick you up. You wrap your legs around him and hold onto him tight as he spins you around and sets you down on the counter, quickly pulling your lips back to his. He slides his hands down to your waist and squeezes, sending warm chills through your spine. You pull his head closer, weaving your fingers into his hair and inviting his lips to overcome you.

He moves down your neck, kissing every inch of skin not covered by your sweater. You wrap your arms and legs tighter around him, bringing your chests together. Desperate for the warmth, you guide him back to your lips, fists still full of his hair.

“Steve,” you sigh, brushing his tongue as you lick your lips, “I think the chocolate’s burning,”

“Shit!” he picks you up and sets you down gently. “Is it still okay?”

“I think so,” you giggle, turning down the heat and stirring the pot. “You’re just not supposed to leave it that long without stirring it,”

“Sorry,”

“You did nothing wrong, silly,” you squeeze his arm and peck his cheek, lingering your lips by his ear. “But you’re welcome to continue that later,”

He grins, his face returning to a light shade of pink.

“Who wants hot chocolate?”

“Meeee!!!!!” the kids come racing in. They grab mugs and pour their drinks, many of them topping it with marshmallows before plopping back down in front of the fire. You and Steve split the last bit, sipping it slowly at the table.

“You’re right, this is way better than the mix,”

“Told ya,” you smile.

When you finish, Steve takes your hands in his and escorts you back to the center of the kitchen. He presses a kiss to your knuckles as “Let it Snow” begins to play on the radio.

“May I have this dance, my love?”

You chuckle, resting your palms on his chest with his hands still clasped around yours, “Yes, you may,” you rest your head under his chin and he wraps his arms around your waist. “You’re such a dork,”

He kisses the top of your head, “But I’m your dork, yeah?”

“Of course,”

“_Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful,_” he hums, swaying you side to side. “_And since we’ve got no place to go,_”

“_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_” you sing with him, jumping onto your tiptoes to nuzzle his nose.

“_Oh it doesn’t show signs of stopping, and I’ve brought some corn for popping,_” the radio continues as Steve picks you up and spins you around. “_The lights are turned way down low,_” you hang on tight, burying your face into his neck.

“_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_” you both sing together, giggling uncontrollably as he sets you back down on the floor.

“_When we finally kiss goodnight,_” Steve cups your cheek and captures your lips in his. “_How I’ll hate going out in the storm,_”

“_But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm!_” he twirls you away from him and quickly pulls you back, holding you against him as close as he can.

“_The fire is slowly dying, and my dear, we’re still goodbye-ing,_” you find yourself back with your face against his chest and his arms around you, the soothing vibrations of his voice in your ears, “_But as long as you love me so,_”

“_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_” you lace your fingers between his and dance around back and forth.

“_Let it snow! Let it snooooww! Let it SNOOOOWW!!!_” you both drag out the last line before collapsing into each other in a sea of kisses and giggles.

“Are they okay?” you hear some of the kids say, only causing you to laugh harder.

Steve helps you regain your balance, rubbing his palms up and down your arms, “I love you so much,”

You wrap your hands around his neck and weave your fingers into his hair, pulling him down to you and interlocking your lips, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
